Starlight (Minecraft Dimensions)
, Grasshopper |numberofepisodes = |gender = Female |type = Hero |label = Kamen Rider Proto Mantis |label2 = Kamen Rider Proto Mantis |image2 = |firstepisode = Equestria Girls |lastepisode = |cast = Jocelyne Loewen |affiliation = }}Starlight is a minor character from My Little Pony Equestria Girls series. She is a student from Canterlot High School and good friend of Wiz Kid. History Before Equestria Girls Starlight is friends with Norman since kindergarten, until she has a crush on him as Blueberry Cake came to Canterlot High School. My Little Pony Equestria Girls She was identified by Fluttershy, as one of the Eco-kids. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Starlight was seen in Life is a Runway with Norman, as Rarity strutted down passed them, as she blushes. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games animated shorts My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends of Everfree My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 1) My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0 Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together (season 2) My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinite Earths My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 2) My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass 5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! She became a member of Team Animal Lover. Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth In King of Mean, Part 3, Starlight and Wiz Kid were confused when Pit and Todd were constantly pointing at each other, due to their similar voices. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Starlight became Kamen Rider Proto Mantis. Other Appearances Personality Kamen Rider Proto Mantis Proto Mantis Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 93 kg *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 3 t **'Finisher Power': 19 t *'Kicking Power': 6.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.6 s The Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. Kamen Rider Proto Mantis has a black Acrida cinerea motif and by raising the legs on the Proto Mantis Zecter, Proto Mantis can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered . The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another punch. Relationships Family Friends Trivia Portrayal Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:My Little Pony Allies Category:Allies Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossover Allies Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Crossover Characters